


locked out of heaven

by homerunning



Series: renjussy [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerunning/pseuds/homerunning
Summary: Jaemin can't find him on campus, until he does - at his ballet practice, sweaty, pretty, and in a tight leotard.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: renjussy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554430
Comments: 8
Kudos: 324





	locked out of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel / prequel typa thing for pussy on purr purr !! renmin rights !!
> 
> i realized almost halfway through pussy on purr that the locked out of heaven lyrics fit really, really well... but it was too late so it's being used for this instead ^-^
> 
> n like always : _don't like, don't read._

Jaemin spends a week looking for him.

He tries to go about it by himself for the first few days, searching in his classes and his walks around campus for the same pretty face he remembers seeing that day of the frathouse party. He’d had other things on his mind that night, namely a pretty girl who kept eyeing him from the corner of the room (which ended well, as a side note), but still, he remembers how clearly the boy’s face had stuck out in his mind. He was beautiful.

And Jaemin felt a little bit of competition, to be honest, because he sniffed at the thought of Jeno getting something so beautiful and Jaemin getting null. He could get anything Jeno had, just like Jeno could the same for him – it was an equal partnership, always. 

So that’s why he tried and tried to find him on his own for the first few days. He felt it would somehow be more satisfying if it took Jeno by complete surprise. But when the days of searching came up empty and Jaemin’s evening wanks were frustratingly filled with images of fucking the boy’s elusive pussy, he knew he had to get a move on.

So, almost with his tail tucked in between his legs, he sought help. He wheedled the boy’s name out of Jeno, which took hardly any convincing, to be honest, since the boy was so fried from studying, and committed the name to memory, wanting to hear it only once. _Renjun. Renjun._

He surely repeated it more times in his head than he ever had anything for school.

The next phase was asking around campus for a boy named Renjun - and directions came up quickly. He was a sophomore, like they were, and well liked, known for his smartness and sharpness in class. Jaemin was quickly directed to the campus’ ballet club, where apparently he was a club advisor. A good student, a leader, a pretty. Maybe Jeno really had struck gold here.

Jaemin was a little hesitant, at first, even when he heard from everyone that the ballet studio was open to everyone during practice. He felt, well. He felt like he would be intruding. He didn’t want any of the dancers to think he was there to prey on them, even Renjun - sure he had hopes, but Jaemin knew how to take rejection like any respectable boy. 

So he slinked into the back, staying away, out of sight. There was a big enough audience that he could go unnoticed. 

From that safe distance, he found him. And quickly. He'd spent so long with his face behind his eyes when he thought of him at night, that he could pick him out of any crowd. He was slender and small, wrapped up in what looked like a grey satin leotard. He was leading the class, demonstrating ballet moves - Jaemin is most definitely not an expert in this arena, he couldn't name any dances to save his life - but it was impressive all the same.

It was beautiful. Jaemin's eyes drew to his body and not even in like, a gross sexual way. He was simply stunning to look at. Jaemin had to blink some stars from his eyes, so taken that he didn't even notice the practice had ended until the people sitting in front of him started to clamor in their exits.

Jaemin cleared his throat, trying to think quickly of what he could say to pick the boy up. All this time spent fantasizing about him, and he hadn't even spared a single thought on what to say when the time came. Maybe Jeno's constant jabs at his IQ had some merit.

But soon, after a gaggle of boys piping around Renjun had with a racket, and Jaemin was alone with Renjun gathering up his things in a sports bag, he sprung into action. He'd think of something on the fly.

He approached him slowly, not wanting to startle him. He could see his face in the mirror, concentration screwing it up, and he looked so cute...

"You look cute," is what comes out of his mouth, and, well. Not his best.

Renjun startles and turns around, looking shocked, grimacing, angry at first, and Jaemin's heart sinks. But then, as they stare at each other, something in his face changes. Like a lightbulb going off.

"Hey, I know you," he says, and Jaemin, damn it to hell, Jaemin's knees weaken at how sweet and soft his voice is. Jeno thought it important to mention his pussy but not his scratchy soft beautiful voice... Jeno's the one with low IQ here.

Jaemin can work with this though, surprised his fumbling managed to give him such a high jump. "Yeah? Seen me around campus?"

"No," Renjun says bluntly, and Jaemin's face falls, which makes the boy laugh, at least.

"It's the party," Renjun says slowly, a dawning realization in his eyes. "I saw you at the party. Standing with Jeno. You talked to him before he came over."

"Oh," Jaemin says, deflating a little. So it's because of Jeno. This effort to make things equal is going down the tubes.

"So how is Prince Charming doing, lately?" Renjun says with a smile on his face, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder now. Jaemin blanches, at both his words, and the way he can truly comprehend how short Renjun is now when he's this close to him.

"Prince Charming?" Jaemin repeats, and when Renjun nods, he can't help but bust out a laugh. "That's new, I've never heard the word charming used to describe Jeno."

"Oh yeah?" Renjun says, arching an eyebrow. "Tell me the words you would use, then."

Jaemin bites his lip. He really doesn't want this whole thing to be about Jeno, god. But something about Renjun's tone, his delivery, this sweetness of his lips, makes Jaemin want to fall to his knees and bend to his every word. "He's my best friend. Really smart, kind, sweet. And he likes to bed people - it's a hobby of his. He told me, the next morning, that you were good."

"Oh really?" Renjun says with a perched eyebrow, and Jaemin worries that he might've crossed the line. He backtracks.

"Just because I asked," he says quickly. Jeno owes him. "Because I saw you. Thought you were pretty. And Jeno shouldn't be the only one that gets to have you, hm?"

"Ah," Renjun says, clicking his tongue. "So clarifying Jeno's character wasn't the only reason you visited, I see."

His voice is so neutral, still so soft and lilting, that Jaemin can't tell if he's trying to play around. He shoots off one of his winning smiles in any case, hoping it'll work. "Of course I didn't come for Jeno. I came for you."

Renjun blushes. Victory.

"Quite a Prince Charming yourself," Renjun says, tightening fingers on the straps of his bag. Jaemin's eyes track the movement and he smirks.

"Save the nicknames for Jeno. Just call me Jaemin."

"Mm, nice to meet you, Jaemin," he hums. "I'm Renjun. Though I figure you'd already known that."

"I did," Jaemin relents, "but I have to say you look so much prettier in person. Up close."

Renjun blushes even darker, shivers, even, when Jaemin takes a step forward.

"I think you'll be even prettier the closer I get."

"So you're trying to charm me, huh?" Renjun asks when Jaemin steps into his space, and Jaemin doesn't miss the way his breath hitches, uneven and just the slightest bit gasping if he turned his ear right. "What makes you think I'd accept?"

"Hm," Jaemin asks, scanning over him, at his fingers white-knuckling his bag strap, at the faint dust still sitting high on his cheekbones, at his pointe-shoe covered toes slightly turned in. "I think the question is what about you tells me you _wouldn't_ accept."

Jaemin leans forward even more now, crowding his space, so close that just a breeze would knock them into each other. He can see Renjun's throat work in a swallow.

"Nothing. Nothing about me," Renjun whispers, his wet pink tongue peeking out, and Jaemin wants to suck it. And so he does.

He lunges forward and almost startles by the sound of Renjun dropping his heavy duffel bag to the floor. Their hands are all over each other within a snapshot frame, twisting up in hair and curling around necks and, in Renjun's case, crawling cold fingers under Jaemin's shirt. Jaemin wants so badly to feel his skin, but it's covered in all the silk of the leotard, so he settles for what he's got before him, this little taste: Renjun's wet warm cavern of a mouth.

Ten seconds into kissing and the boy is already moaning, lapping his tongue into Jaemin's mouth, letting him suck his spit. He's curling under Jaemin's hands on his back, pushing his crotch forward, rubbing his hips on Jaemin's dick. Jaemin feels like this would be a good time to say something, to add in a little flirt, but he's speechless.

Renjun fills the gap, though, and soon enough. "So just kissing," he mumbles, nipping at Jaemin's lip before pulling back, making Jaemin chase him. "Was that all you had planned?"

"I didn't come in here with any plans," Jaemin answers honestly, "it was all up to you from the start."

Though he means every word he can't help but feel smug at the way Renjun flushes and bites his lip, his surprise and delight clear. "How thoughtful," Renjun smiles, leaning forward to brush their noses together, plant one more peck on Jaemin's mouth. "It's all up to me?"

Jaemin hums, absent-mindedly, busy stamping kisses all up Renjun's jaw, sinking his teeth in at the most tender spots.

"Then I want you to eat me out."

Jaemin moans into Renjun's neck, his knees weakening, a little, several images flashing through his head at once - tearing that pretty leotard off of Renjun's body, spreading his legs, sticking his tongue into his wet little pussy, swallowing up his slick - while his dick was only half-hard before, warming up to their kissing, he feels it jump in his pants.

"God, Renjun," he groans, and Renjun smiles, the smugness bounced over to his face now.

"Had a feeling you'd like it. Strip me down, bud"

The next five minutes are a struggle between them - Jaemin sunk to his knees, pressing his nose in between Renjun's legs and inhaling his scent, his eyes rolling back, before laying hands over it to rip it open. Renjun had shrieked and pushed him away, and his shrill words could only just be heard over Jaemin's daze - _"are you insane, this leotard costs a month's paycheck!"_

So instead Jaemin stood up and they'd both gotten Renjun undressed together, and surprisingly, Jaemin liked this version a lot better. They giggled when Renjun swayed on his feet, trying to keep his balance while stepping out of his clothes, and waited for Jaemin to do the same with a fox’s smile.

Jaemin pet Renjun's hair while he sat down on the floor and untied his pointe shoes, dipping down to the nape of his neck. And then Jaemin pressed a kiss to his belly before pulling his tights down. His hands roamed over his tight little body with a kind of wonder. "Shit," his voice was small, quiet, as soft as the blush painting Renjun's cheeks, "you're so fucking hot."

"Stop," he shrugged, not meeting Jaemin's eyes, but Jaemin reached forward to sneak hands around his waist, pull him close, force his eyes up.

"You are. Beautiful too. How do you want me?"

Jaemin doesn't know how standing naked in the middle of a public place, a ballet studio, no less, with a boy he just _met_ met twenty minutes ago, somehow manages to be so heavy, so cloying, and so romantic at the same time. Jaemin's never been much of a romantic, but he. Well. He does admit he's felt lonely lately. And Renjun's fingers stroking along his back makes him feel hopeful that maybe he won't be lonely forever.

Renjun bites his lip, again, like he has been, like he's got to okay his words with his head before he can let them out. It seems he's deliberated long enough, because he opens his mouth. "On the floor. Want to ride your face."

" _Hn,_ God," Jaemin whispers, when Renjun's hips press forward, and his dick rubs against the smoothness of the top of Renjun's pussy. "Ride my face... you're so greedy for my tongue, then, huh."

Renjun whines, falling a little, and Jaemin has to steady him with hands on his waist. "You want it up in you, forced into you, so I can't breathe. You want me to choke on your cum, is that right Renjun?"

Renjun looks up in Jaemin's arms, a slight sheen in his eyes, and he nods. "Yes Jaemin, I want your tongue, wanna give you my cum, please. _Please._ "

The pleading, the pouting look in his eye, the heat growing in Jaemin's dick now that the slick dribbling down Renjun's legs has begun thickening up the air - it's not like he could say no. He lays down on the floor, legs spread comfortably enough that he can begin tugging on his cock, and he gestures Renjun over. Invites him onto his seat.

Before Renjun can kneel over him though, he stops him with a hand to his thigh. "Look at yourself in the mirror, " he tells him, a bark in his voice, "I want you to see it, see me fucking you. Tell me about it, tell me how you look."

Renjun nods, eyes widening, tongue lolling out, and he's in such a daze Jaemin has to drag his legs over and lay his cunt over his face himself.

He tastes so fucking sweet. 

Renjun is already gasping just with the first press of Jaemin's tongue to his cunt. Jaemin has a groan of his own that he wants to let out, but any noise is drowned in the slickness of Renjun's pussy, which Jaemin can already feel gargling at the back of his throat. He’s already this close to losing it, and they’ve only just begun.

Jaemin swipes his tongue deep into his cunt, pushing hard enough to separate his folds. " _Ahh_ , Jaemin..!" Renjun is squealing, lifting his hips up a little when Jaemin's tongue prods at his entrance. With the sudden rush of air, Jaemin can squeeze hands over Renjun's tiny thighs and pinch his skin.

"I told you to tell me how you look," he says, the slick at the back of his throat catching and turning his voice husky. Renjun wails and sits back down, leaning back and pushing severe hands into Jaemin's abs, which makes Jaemin huff out breath against Renjun's pussy.

"I - I look like such a mess," Renjun is off to a shaky start, his voice wobbling as much as his hips are. Jaemin chuckles - well, in his head, at least, because no sound is possible with Renjun's pussy stuffing up his mouth - and digs in further, tasting the entire length of Renjun with the tip of his tongue. "Oh fuck, I looked so fucked out already, just from your - your tongue, Jaemin, _oh!_ "

Poor Renjun tries his best to narrate - "Your mouth feels so good on my c-cunt", "oh fuck, I'm getting so messy, I'm s-so red", "ohh, _fuck,_ keep doing that, please, higher", and the one that makes Jaemin's lonely dick twitch up against his hip - "I want your cock in me so bad after this, I’ll look so pretty!"

Just the thought of his cock buried between Renjun's folds, stretching him out and dragging their skin together, is enough for Jaemin to go no holds barred and jam up his entire face into Renjun's pussy. His gasping commentary is replaced with silence, squeaky and breathless, while Jaemin's buried nose bumps up against his puffy clit and his tongue strains inside of him.

Renjun slumps forward now, his hands landing by the top of Jaemin's head. As Jaemin's tongue prods deeper and deeper, his sucking lips pressed up against his cunt entrance in an open mouthed kiss now, Renjun twists his fingers painfully into Jaemin's hair and finally has the strength to release his building moans.

It's only one long sobbing " _ahh, ahh!_ ", which is how Jaemin feels while he speeds faster and faster to losing his breath while Renjun's walls clench around his tongue. He's gonna have to pull out soon and take a breath, or else he might pass out drowned in Renjun's pussy juice. And _that_ won't look good for anyone.

So he taps Renjun's hips before slowly pushing him up and off, and the boy is so shaky and boneless it takes almost no effort. Jaemin doesn't want to embarrass Renjun but he can't help the gasp he lets out as soon as he's off, choking for air and trying to clear the swish of cum from his throat.

"Oh my god, you're fucking covered in me," Jaemin hears from behind, and he looks up with a start. He slowly turns to the mirror behind him, and his jaw drops when he sees himself - his whole faced is soaked with Renjun's cum, shiny and slippery. He looks like he's had an oil bath. 

His cock throbs between his legs.

"Oh, you're still so hard," Renjun gasps, looking down and drawing attention to his cock. Jaemin spreads his legs unconsciously, whimpering a little at finally getting some attention, and Renjun smirks. And - _no_ , Jaemin can't have that. He wants the control here.

"Will you be a good boy and suck me off?" Jaemin bites in before Renjun can even open his mouth, but he opens his mouth afterwards - his eyes burn too, glazed over, and his tummy is so small and lean Jaemin can see it lurch.

Renjun’s nod is small and tight, followed by a smooth sweep of his tongue over his lips. Jaemin eyes him down, excitement building down low while Renjun settles himself between Jaemin’s spread legs. His hot breath fans over his inner thighs.

“Ohh, fuck Renjun,” Jaemin sighs blissfully while his mouth hovers closer and closer, and he winds his fingers in Renjun’s hair, guiding his head. He can already feel how sweet Renjun’s lips are gonna be stretched around his cock.

Once Renjun’s mouth is sinking over Jaemin’s cock, and Jaemin's head snaps up as he groans, he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Of the splendor of the sight before his eyes - Renjun's fingers digging in his exposed pussy, the back of his head bobbing over Jaemin's cock, his own abs flexing and his own chest heaving and both of their skin flushed the same rosy pink.

"Fucking hell you look so good Renjun, what a good boy you are!" Jaemin praises, not taking his eyes off of them in the mirror. He can hear the matching slick sounds of Renjun's mouth drooling all over his cock and sucking it up afterwards, and the pump of Renjun's fingers in and out of his clenching pussy.

Jaemin pets the back of Renjun's head and holds his neck, strokes over his shoulders and his tensed back, while Renjun sucks him down. He slurps up all the spit he's gathered at the head and drags it down, tongues over Jaemin's balls and back up, slicking his entire cock and sucking his sensitive skin into his mouth. Jaemin's groans are spilling out and he's trying his hardest not to buck up into Renjun's mouth and gag him, but between the warm heat enveloping his cock and the sight of Renjun's hips grinding down into his own fingers - his legs are trembling.

"Doing so so good, best boy, pretty boy, keep going right there!" Jaemin whines, twisting his fingers in Renjun's hair with one hand and scratching over his back with the other. In the last bits of logic he has left in his brain, he figures that this isn't much control, at the mercy of Renjun's mouth and mesmerized by his hips slamming down into the floor, but he's too close to cumming that he really doesn't give a fuck anymore. Renjun owns him.

"Mm, gonna cum down your throat!" Jaemin gives ample time as a warning, hoping Renjun doesn't pull off, and what he gets in response is Renjun craning his neck to look up at Jaemin with drool dripping from his lips and tears stinging his eyes from the cock he's got stuffed between his lips. Jaemin imagines spreading his cum all over that pretty face and he finally hits his high, thrusting forward a little and curling his legs around Renjun's waist.

Renjun patiently waits while Jaemin pumps his loads down his throat, swallowing each one with pleased hums, and when the white spots have finally cleared from Jaemin's vision they settle back onto Renjun's fingers spreading his pussy open and flicking his clit in the mirror. From the way Renjun's throat is tight and his whining is audible even with a cock in his mouth, Jaemin thinks he's close.

"That's it pretty boy, that's it, cum with me inside you," Jaemin whispers, petting Renjun's hair, a smirk growing on his face as he feels the power settle back to him. It doesn't take longer for Renjun's hips to still, his fingers stopping inside his pussy while a wave of wetness coats them, and when Renjun finally releases Jaemin's softening cock from his mouth, a flood of spit and a cry comes pouring out.

Renjun drops his forehead on Jaemin's thigh and Jaemin pets him through his gasps, until both of their breathing is slowed down to something even and relaxed. Jaemin thinks of it as a joke at first but the more time he spends turning it over in his head, he finds he really wants to know the answer. So he outs with it.

"Was I better than Jeno?"

He hears Renjun's laugh and feels a gentle bite down on his thigh, which makes him buck up and forces Renjun to finally sit up and away from between his legs completely. "Hey!" Jaemin pouts, and all Renjun has to offer is a shake of his head.

"There's no way I'll tell you," Renjun smirks, patting Jaemin's leg to soothe his obvious disappointment, before standing up and searching for his clothes.

Jaemin isn't ready to give up. "Come ooon, Renjun," he wheels around, watching the boy as he slips into his leotard and tucks his pointe shoes into his duffel bag. "Jeno's game is so much better than mine lately, don't you understand how emasculated I feel?"

Renjun's laugh at his joke is sharp and loud, and Jaemin smiles wide, feeling closer to an answer. "Why is it my job to re-masculate you, huh?"

"'S not a job," Jaemin pouts again, pulling his best puppy dog eyes. "'S a good deed. Jeno is a stinky frat boy anyway. A player. C’mon, I did better, didn't I?"

Renjun rolls his eyes, finally ready and packed up to leave, but a soft smile still lingers on his lips. "You know, I think I might have something for you," he says, and Jaemin perks up, eager to follow when Renjun beckons him over with one finger.

He quickly gathers his clothes together and redresses, and though he thinks he might've put his pants on backwards, he stands in front of Renjun eagerly, ready to hear his offer. Renjun extends his hand. "Here, give me your phone," he says, a gleam in his eye, and Jaemin is just about ready to release a victory cry - it doesn't matter how good Jeno's tongue was or how many times he made Renjun cum, Jaemin got his _number!_

But when Renjun hands his phone back, sly, Jaemin's beaming face drops when he reads the contact name. _Mark._

"Try giving him a call," Renjun says cheerfully, leaning forward to give Jaemin one final peck. "I have a feeling it'll work out."

And then he's gone, leaving Jaemin in the middle of the mirrored studio, staring down at the new mystery number in his phone with a prickling curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~renmin rights~~ markmin rights !!
> 
> [twitter]() 💖 [cc](https://curiouscat.me/homerunning)


End file.
